The Adventures of Kia: Ice and Wind
by Great Spirit 17
Summary: Tells the story of a young man named Kia and his journey through the Seven Realms on his way to becoming the Nine Paths Sage
1. Prologue

The Nine Paths Saga

Book 1

The Adventures of Kia: ICE & Wind

**Prologue**

A day will come when the skies shine black

And the worlds will scream in fear

For the Seven Hearts of Evil will war across the Seven Realm Cosmos to gain control of the Nine Elemental Pillars.

On that sunless day, the Sage of the Nine Pillars will arise to do battle with the evil ones.

However, unable to vanquish the Seven Hearts of Evil, the Sage shall give his life to form a Shining Sealed Gate using all nine elements to trap the Evil Hearts.

For five hundred years the gate shall remain closed

But soon after, the seal will break and the Evil Hearts will again be free.

Only the chosen one of the Nine Elemental Pillars will have the power to battle with the Seven Evil Ones and vanquish them for good

But be warned chosen one…

-Rest of the prophesy missing

-prophesy of Delphani, advisor and seer of the On High Council, 120 ATF

493 ATF Day of the Prophesy

Swirling phantasms snaked around the borders of the Dark Doorway, seeming to suggest the malicious entities beyond. On the outer threshold of the gate stood an imposing and ancient man who stood a good half foot above most men, with a flowing mane of white hair and a great silver beard reaching down to his knees. His angular features and flashing eyes were reflected and distorted in the swirling door of the dark realm. Crossing his arms in front of himself, the Sage flung his arms out toward the door. Gleaming chains of light began to snake their way up the dark structure. Shades and shadows within the gate began to appear and shoot towards the rising chains. The Sage leapt into the air and thrust his arms toward the door. Bolts of lightning shot from his palms and arched toward the gate. With the sound of a thunderclap and tearing metal, the lightning bolts struck the gate and formed intense beams of energy racing back and forth in between the support pillars of the gate. The chains of light, meanwhile, continued to make their way up the dark void of the gate. As the chains touched the darkness, is seemed to harden and crystallize into something more solid than air. The chains reached the top of the gate just as the first shadow reached it. With a resounding crack like a stone hitting glass, the shadow bounced off the solidified darkness and vanished back into the abyss beyond. The hardened darkness shuddered and the chains of light rattled but no visible damage seemed to be done.

Landing nimbly, the Sage reached behind his back and pulled out a short metal rod. Grasping the rod in both hands, the Sage twisted each end of the rod in opposite directions. Out of each end of the rod shot an extension, making the rod a six foot quarterstaff. Raising the staff above his head, the Sage recited,

"By the power of the seven realms, by the nine pillars of elemental magnum mysterium, I seal this door. I am the lock, there is no key. I am the guardian, you shall not pass. By nine elements you are bound, and by no less than nine shall you be released."

Then the Sage struck the center of the door with the staff. The staff shone a brilliant white and the Sage's body glowed like the sun. The earth shook and the air around the door shimmered. Suddenly, a pillar of ice shot up out of the ground and closed the left pillar while a swirling vortex of wind descended from above and coalesced around the right pillar. Vines, tree branches, and all manner of plant life encircled the top arch. Giant tongues of fire sprouted from the top of each pillar. The earth around the pillars rose up and enclosed the ice and wind. The pillar on the left quickly acquired a layer of frost around it while the right whistled and howled. The bolts of lightning racing across the door came together and formed three horizontal beams of energy, while five waterfalls spouted out of the top arch and cascaded down the door. All the while the mage howled and when all these were completed shouted,

"BE SEALED!"

A flash of light and a peal of thunder and then silence enveloped everything. Where the Sage had struck his staff on the door now hung a glowing padlock of light, binding the chains. The Sage had vanished, consumed by the spell. The sealed door stood alone on its precipice silent and watchful.

Elsewhere…

Strange and powerful beings had watched the efforts and sacrifice of the Sage. They sat on glowing marble thrones, absolute rulers of their realm. One of them stirred and sat up to address the rest. His voice bespoke crashing waves and peals of thunder as he said,

"A new guardian is needed."

Another being, cloaked in fire, sat up as well and turned to the first being.

"Yes, but from where?"

A third being, so radiant and bright than none but those assembled could look upon him stroked his glowing beard and stared into the _totlonse_, the swirling pool they used to see far off events, and then raised his hand. Silence descended immediately and the radiant being said,

"The cycle must continue. The realm of ice and wind is next in the cycle."

The radiant being turned another being that sat on a frozen throne and had a tornado diadem above his head.

"Contact Aniu. Let the search begin."


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

The Nine Paths Saga

Book 1

The Adventures of Kia: ICE & Wind

Chapter One: Discovery

Silver twilight prevailed over the snow-draped forest as night began to close in. Kia hiked through the trees in search of game stopping now and then to check for tracks or scan the forest for movement. Kia looked around and heaved a sigh of frustration.

"If I don't find something soon, I will have to turn back."

Kia thought about his mother in their small house just outside Applegate. Like so many towns dotting the frozen Alaskan landscape, Applegate was small, isolated and the inhabitants kept to themselves. Since Kia and his mother lived on the outskirts, they were not shown the same treatment that townsfolk got. He had to hunt for the majority of their food and their stores were running low now. This hunting trip was crucial for the rest of the winter.

Suddenly Kia heard a muffled crunch to his left. Flattening himself against the compact snow, Kia inched his way up the small embankment and peeked over. At first all Kia could see was the abstract swirls of snow; however, through the haze he could just make out the edges of movement. Kia noted that the silhouette stood no higher about two and a half feet. Kia looked intently at the shape and frowned.

_Well it is not a deer, but it is a start._

Kia slowly raised his rifle and settled the gun into place. Then taking a deep breath, Kia slowly pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out across the silent air and a second later, a yelp sounded back from the place where the animal had been. Grinning to himself, Kia got up and made his way around the snowdrift towards the animal. When he saw the animal, he stopped dead. Kia had expected an arctic fox or a pine martin, but was lay before him sent a shock up his spine as if he had walked into an electrified fence. A small grey and white husky lay bleeding in the snow at Kia's feet; a torn section of flesh and muscle around its left shoulder blade bore testament to the shot just fired. Kia dropped his gun and began to approach the husky. The husky tilted up its head and growled, then lay back down and began to twitch and whimper anew. Kia slowed and moved around slightly so the husky could see him more clearly. The husky tilted its head to look at Kia and continued to whimper but did not growl. Kia took this as a good sign and reached out a hand toward the husky.

"Hey there, don't be afraid. I'm here to help."

The husky did not try to bite Kia so he placed his hand on the husky's head. Seeing this husky, or any dog for that matter, suffer this kind of damage and pain bothered Kia deeply. He had always loved dogs and their wilder cousins the wolves. Kia had never shot a wolf or hurt a dog. In fact, he never tried to hurt another living creature unless it was necessary for food or posed some sort of danger or threat to him or those he loved. The husky must have sensed some of this because it leaned up and licked Kia's hand. Kia half-heartedly smiled as he gently caressed the husky's velvety muzzle.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you. Stay here and I'll be right back."

Kia stood up and walked over to where he had tossed his gun. The weapon lay in the snow, dead and gleaming. It occurred to Kia then what his grandfather had told him once.

"A gun is a weapon. Death is its trademark. There is no getting around that fact. You have to be careful and always be aware of your actions when using one."

Kia thought of his grandfather then. The old man would have yelled and told Kia off for not having the sense of a drunken chipmunk and then grounded him for a week. Kia grimaced and smiled inwardly. He missed that old man. Grandpa Lone Wolf had been part of an Aleutian tribe that had lived about twenty miles from Applegate. Then twenty years ago, the youth of the tribe decided they no longer cared for the isolated life of the village and left to experience the life and towns of the white man. Kia's mother had been one of the youngest, only sixteen then, but she was determined to escape an arranged marriage with a man fifteen years her senior. Kia's mother had broken Lone Wolf's heart when she had left, but he let her go. He knew that he could not stop her anyways, but he gave her a parting warning.

"The white folk have nothing to offer you, only pain."

Despite Lone Wolf's warning Kia's mother, Meadowlark, moved to Applegate and changed her name to Lara. Shortly after, Lara met a discharged soldier named Steve Harper. Lara had instantly fallen in love with the rugged and roguish soldier of fortune air that Steve carried with him. Lara had thought she had found the perfect man. That is, until, the bastard got Lara pregnant, then hopped ship, and never came back.

Kia gripped the gun and glared at the ground. That bastard had irrevocably changed his mother then chucked her away like old meat. If he could get just one chance, Kia promised himself he would get his revenge. No one had wanted to help a homeless pregnant Aleutian in Applegate. It was so ordinary to see that most just tuned it out. Left without recourse, Lara had gone back to her father in tears and well into her pregnancy. Lone Wolf had cared for Lara until she gave birth to Kia. Afterwards, Lone Wolf had provided a hut on the outskirts of town for Lara and the baby to live in. The first few years of Kia's life, Lara had tried to make their little hovel as hospitable and comfortable as possible for the two of them. However, Kia remembered the periods of depression that his mother would enter. For weeks on end, she would sit in front of the fire and stare off into the distance. Kia was to tend to the house and provide for the two of them at times like this. Kia had learned by the age of ten everything about how to properly skin, clean, and prepare any animal he could catch. By the age of fifteen, Kia could survive on his own in the wilderness for days on end. Lone Wolf had been a great teacher and grandfather to Kia. Kia picked up his gun and went to where the husky lay. Kia pulled his pack off his back and rummaged inside it until he found a spare blanket. Kia pulled out the blanket and draped it over the husky. The husky whimpered a little as the blanket settled over its injured foreleg. Kia leaned over and with several deft movements, tucked the husky's legs under itself and the blanket under that. Kia stood up, slung his pack over his shoulders, and settled it into place. Kia turned to the husky that was whimpering and shivering under the blanket. Kia leaned down and gently scooped the shaking husky up into his arms and surveyed his surroundings. He spotted an outcropping of rock jutting out of the snow. It seemed like a likely place to find concealed shelter from the elements. Kia leaned against the wind and began the trek.

Kia sat in a scrunched ball in front of the small fire had had made and stared out at the worsening blizzard. Kia had discovered a cave hidden behind a hill of snow near the entrance. The cave itself was not very big, but it did provide adequate room for Kia, the husky, and a fire. Kia stared out into the white hazy world and thought about his mother. Kia hoped his mother had not started to worry about him. He had been gone for too long and he felt he needed to return as soon as he could. Kia looked over at the husky bundled up next to him by the fire. Kia had given the poor creature the extra blanket he had wrapped it up in out in the snow. He had also done his best to clean and dress the husky's shoulder wound with melted snow and some rags Kia had in his pack. The husky lay with its eyes closed and breathing deep and slow. Kia placed a hand on the husky's back and began to gently stroke its fur. Taking a closer look at the husky's fur, Kia thought he saw a strange pattern in the fur. Kia shook his head and told himself it was just a trick of the light, but he could have sworn he had seen a running wolf with snowflakes around it. Suddenly the husky shifted and lifted its head and the image vanished. The husky's head turned towards Kia and looked up at him. Blue grey eyes looked up at Kia, shining from the firelight and it seemed some hidden strength. Kia heard a crack and whirled around. A small waft of smoke and floating sparks signaled the breaking of their last big branch in the fire. Red embers and small bits of charred wood were all that remained. Kia scowled at the fire then pushed himself to his feet. Kia looked down at the husky and sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to get some more wood. You stay here, got it?"

The husky looked up and blinked. Kia shrugged and grabbed a hatchet and some rope. As he headed out of the cave, he heard a whimper from behind him. Kia turned and saw the husky looking at him and whimpering.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in just a bit. You'll be safe here."

The husky lifted its head and barked softly then put its head back down. Again shrugging, Kia headed out of the cave and into the ice, snow, and wind beyond. Kia failed to notice, however, the pair of red eyes scrutinizing him and the concealed cave.

…To be continued


	3. Chapter 2: And So It Begins

The Nine Paths Saga

Book 1

The Adventures of Kia: ICE & Wind

Chapter 2: And So It Begins

Previously on the Adventures of Kia: Ice and Wind…

A young white/Aleutian is out hunting for food for himself and his mother when he mistakenly shoots a husky out in the snow. In an act of compassion, Kia cares for the dog and carries the injured animal to a small and secluded cave. The fire is low and Kia must now go find more wood. Little does Kia know that he is about to be drawn into events that will forever change his life.

Kia gathers the wood under his arm more securely as he continues to trudge through the snow.

"I hope the husky won't get too cold."

Kia thought of the husky with her shoulder all bandaged and battered and probably shivering. The storm had abated some and Kia could see that he was in a part of the woods that he had never been to before.

"Great! I'm lost on top of everything else."

Kia knew that if he could see the sky, he could get his bearings by the stars. Another useful thing his grandfather had taught him. Kia followed his fading footprints back to the concealed cave where he had left his pack and the injured husky. He had also left gun as well, but he figured that he would be there and back before anything bad showed up. There were no signs of animals around, so Kia had figured the area was safe. As Kia rounded the pile of snow hiding the cave entrance, he instantly regretted those words. A black wolf, bigger than any Kia had ever seen, stood on the other side of the cave entrance. The black wolf eyed Kia and snarled menacingly. Kia stared at the wolf in front of him with a curious dread. Kia had seen many wolves living as close to the woods as he did, and there was something unsettlingly different about this wolf. Other than being unusually bigger, the black wolf had glowing red eyes and the air immediately around it seemed darker, as if light could not approach the wolf. In addition, the wolf's outline seemed to blur with the darkness around it, giving it a ghastly, unearthly look. Then the wolf let out a savage howl that rent the night air. The sound sent a chill through Kia's veins and caused him to take an involuntary step back. This wolf was different. The wolf was wrong somehow. It felt tainted and stained with…malevolence.

"Oh why, oh why did I leave my rifle in the cave?"

Kia berated himself for making, he felt now, a monumental error. It should be common sense for any woodsman to carry a weapon with them whenever they left the cover of shelter. At least it should be to any woodsman who wanted to live long. Kia mentally shook himself and focused again on the wolf. He could punish himself later, when he had survived this encounter.

Slowly, inch by inch, Kia began to tip toe toward the cave entrance. The black wolf's red eyes never left Kia. They drilled into him with a feral intensity making it hard for Kia not to run. When Kia had reached a third of the way to the cave, the black wolf let out a low growl and began to pad towards the cave entrance as well. Kia cursed under his breath and broke into a run. The wolf let out a harsh bark and began to run as well. Suddenly, Kia's foot hit a hard patch of ice and he fell backwards and landed on his shoulder. The wind rushed out of him with a whoosh as pain shot through his side. Kia groaned and looked up just in time to see the black wolf almost on top of him. With one final bound, the black wolf leapt at Kia with teeth bared and claws ready to rip him apart. Kia covered his head with his hands and waited for the end. Suddenly, Kia heard a thump and a yip of surprise and pain. Looking up, Kia saw the injured husky standing in front of him growling at the black wolf, which was lying on its side in the snow. Kia looked from the husky to the wolf in disbelief.

_How could that husky gotten here so quickly in its condition? Moreover, that wolf is at least two times its size._

Kia looked at the husky again and saw that despite its bravery was still heavily favoring its injured leg. Kia knew that the much smaller husky would not stand any chance of fighting after its initial surprise attack.

_I need to get my gun._

Deciding in that instant, Kia leapt to his feet and ran over to the husky, scooped her up in his arms, and ran into the cave.

Kia paid no heed to the husky's yelps of protest as he ran into the cave, searched around for his gun and his hunting knife. Kia saw his gun leaning against the wall in the corner of the cave. Laying the husky in a shadowy alcove, Kia ran to his gun and grabbed it up. Reaching into his belt, Kia pulled out a bullet and slid it into his gun. Whirling around, Kia leveled his gun at the entrance of the cave.

The black wolf stood in the entrance, teeth bared but not advancing any further. The wolf's hesitation reassured Kia and he leveled his gun at the black wolf and squeezed the trigger.

"Say goodbye."

A howl rent the night as a spurt of blood sprung from the wolf's neck. The wolf fell into a heap with a dull flop. Kia breathed a sigh of relief and set his gun back against the wall. Kia then went back to the husky and inspected her shoulder.

"Hey girl you took a pretty hard hit when you tackled that wolf."

The husky was not looking at Kia. She was growling at something behind Kia and trying to get to her feet. Kia turned and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. The black wolf was slowly rising to its feet. The wound on its neck was glowing red and shrinking in size.

_I know I hit a vital spot. How is that wolf still standing? What is going on here?_

Kia glanced over to where his gun was and then back at the wolf. Lowering himself into a crouch, Kia inched over to his gun. However, the wolf was wiser this time. With a savage growl, it lunged. Kia tried to get out of the way but was a little too slow. The wolf hit Kia hard in the shoulder and Kia spun to one side and nearly fell over. The wolf landed on its feet and turned for another lunge. Kia made a mad dash for his gun, but the wolf got ahead of him again. Kia only managed to grab the nose of his gun before the wolf tackled him again pushed him to the floor. Kia used his gun as a bar to keep the wolf from biting him while to wolf strained above him snapping and growling. After several failed attempts, Kia managed to get some leverage and pushed the wolf off him. Unfortunately, Kia lost the gun as well. Kia quickly rolled away from the wolf, scrambled over to his pack, and yanked out his hunting knife. The knife had been a gift from his grandfather. Kia prayed his grandfather was watching out for him now. The wolf was back on its feet eyeing the knife warily. Kia settled into a crouch ready to strike.

Then the husky re-entered the fray and clamped her teeth down onto the wolf's right hind leg. The wolf howled in anger and pain and twisted around to attack the husky. Kia stared for a second in disbelief at the small husky fighting the much larger wolf.

_It's a wonder she is still standing._

Kia shook himself and looked back at the fight for an opening. If he could stab the wolf while it was distracted, he could save the husky from being torn apart. Kia took two careful steps towards the wolf and then lunged. Kia missed and only managed to catch the wolf around the neck with his free hand. Kia squeezed as tightly as he could while holding onto his knife. The wolf bucked and twisted its head back and forth trying to throw Kia off. Kia hung on for all he was worth, not daring to move his arms to make an attack. The wolf continued to twist and contort in an attempt to throw off its assailants. By some misfortune, Kia rolled over a sharp rock and his grip slackened slightly. The wolf took advantage of the distraction, jerked its neck free, and with a savage growl clamped its jaws down onto Kia's knife arm. Kia dropped the knife and yelled in pain. The husky let go of the wolf's leg and make a lunge at the wolf's head and succeeded in getting a hold on the wolf's neck. As the wolf twisted its head around to retaliate at the husky, it kept its teeth clamped down on Kia's arm. When the wolf let go deep gashes ran down Kia's forearm to his hand. Kia gritted his teeth and suppressed a scream as blood began to gush from the wounds. Half blinded with pain and with one useless arm, Kia searched for his knife. He saw his knife laying just a short distance away and looked back over at the fight. As he turned, Kia saw the wolf kick the husky away and turn to face him again. The husky meanwhile had hit a wall and did not get back up. Kia stared mesmerized at the black wolf's eyes and the swirling red at their center. A small voice inside Kia's head spoke in a gentle hiss.

_Give up. Don't fight. Let go. The end will be quicker if you do._

Kia's body began to go numb. Flecks of darkness began to dance in front of Kia's vision. Then another voice, this one female, spoke in Kia's mind. The voice held calm power and serene majesty.

_Don't lose heart young warrior. Many may depend on you, though they do not yet know. Rise up, take your weapon, and defeat your foe._

Newfound courage and strength coursed through Kia's body. He refused to die. He would not die. Kia scrambled forward and dived for his knife. He grabbed the knife with his good hand and turned just as the wolf leaped at him. Time seemed to stretch out in that moment and everything crystallized. The wolf in midair about to come down for a killing blow; the knife gripped in his hand rising up to meet the wolf. Time resumed and the knife plunged into the black wolf's heart just as the wolf reached Kia. The knife sank to the hilt into the wolf and it landed awkwardly right next to Kia. Kia scrambled away from the wolf as it tried to rise. Then the wolf let out a terrible howl. The howl tore at Kia's ears and caused rocks to fall from the ceiling. Kia continued to scramble away from the wolf as darkness began to swirl around and engulf the wolf's body. Rocks around the wolf cracked and broke as the wolf turned bright red. Then with a feral scream, the wolf exploded in a wave of black and red energy. Kia was thrown off his feet as the energy smashed into him. Kia sailed through the air, slammed into the cave wall, and lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3: A Spark of Magic

The Nine Paths Saga

Book 1

The Adventures of Kia: ICE & Wind

Chapter 3: A Spark of Magic

Last time on Adventures of Kia: Ice and Wind

While returning with firewood, Kia found himself confronted by a sinister black wolf. Just as the wolf attacked, Kia was saved by the husky he had accidently shot. Kia managed to injure the black wolf, but the wound regenerated and the wolf attacked again. The husky continued to fight the wolf with all her might, but the wolf was still overpowering them both. Finally, Kia managed to stab the black the black wolf in the heart with his hunting knife. As the black wolf died, the dark energies inside of the wolf ripped its body apart and detonated. The blast threw Kia backwards and he was knocked unconscious…

Blurred images of fighting, snow, wolves, guns, and fire flashed through Kia mind. He could not make sense of anything and Kia felt like he was drifting apart piece by piece. Suddenly, a shaft of light shimmered within Kia's mind. Slowly the light dispelled the distractions until there was just a snow-covered forest glade with a massive rock structure in the center. Caves dotted the rock formation and holly and mistletoe grew around and on the rocks. Kia realized that he was standing near that rock formation on ground he had not noticed before. Kia looked down at his arm and saw that the wolf's bite had already healed and formed white scars running up from his hand to below his elbow. Where the wolf had bit down on his arm there was now a ring of white scars that resembled teeth.

"How do you like your arm?"

Kia's head snapped up and he looked around the clearing for the source of the voice. All he was a white wolf standing at the entrance of the ground-level cave. Kia instinctively tensed. After his fight with the black wolf, he was taking no chances.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

Kia hoped he sounded braver than he felt at that moment. A laugh followed his demand.

"I already have. You just looked at me."

Kia turned back to the wolf. The wolf looked back at him with a blank expression and blinked. Kia stared at the wolf in disbelief and confusion. Kia pointed at the wolf.

"You can't be talking. You're a wolf."

The wolf gave Kia a scornful look.

"What? Just because I am a wolf that means I can't talk. You humans and your silly assumptions."

Kia blinked in complete shock. He never imagined an animal could talk, much less be scolding him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not use to wolves coming up to me and talking. Umm…Do you have a name?"

The wolf gave a little snort.

"My name is Aniu. I am the guardian of the Realm of Ice and Wind. Tell me, do you remember the husky that you injured and then helped? And the black wolf that attacked you?"

Kia nodded weakly.

"Yeah I do."

The wolf stared at Kia for a moment and then nodded.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for my attendant and for removing one of my enemies."

Kia blinked in shock, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. What did this wolf Aniu mean by attendant? Also, who was the enemy she mentioned? He supposed she meant the black wolf. That meant that the attendant was the husky.

"Um…Aniu, I'm not sure I understand. I did sorta shoot your…attendant. I didn't mean to but…"

Kia stopped talking then. He was not sure what to say and he did not want to be in any trouble. He was not sure what a guardian of Realm was, but when wolves started talking a lot could be possible. Aniu smiled then and Kia was not sure how he could read Aniu's expression, but he somehow could.

"I thank you because you acted compassionately and cared for my attendant after you accidently shot her. You treated a random creature you found as if it was valuable and a friend. You also helped fight off an attacker rather than flee. Such courage is rare. You are special Kia. I want to give you something in return."

Kia's eyes widened in surprise; he had not expected this.

"What kind of something?"

Aniu turned and started walking to the cave entrance. She turned back to Kia and beckoned with a flick of her head.

"Follow me."

Then Aniu started walking towards the cave again. After a second of hesitation, Kia hurried to catch up with her.

As Kia followed Aniu into the cave, he noticed many oddly shaped crystals adorning the walls. Some of them seemed natural, while others seemed purposefully created and arranged.

"Aniu, what's with all the crystals?"

Aniu answered without turning around.

"They provide light in the tunnels and for seeing beyond."

Kia was even more puzzled than before. There was no light coming from the crystals and he had no clue was seeing beyond was supposed to mean. There was something else that was bothering Kia that he had just remembered.

"How did I get here from the other cave I was in?"

Still not turning around, Aniu answered again.

"All will be explained shortly."

Kia scowled. He did not like being kept in the dark. Pondering the mystery was no easier while following a talking wolf through some crystal cave. Suddenly, the tunnel ended in a massive cave with a circular crystal structure. Kia stared in wonderment at the extraordinarily intricate rock. Subtle and bold patterns were evident while the whole structure reminded Kia of a sculpture of a dancing, frozen flame.

"Oh no, who moved the focus rock?"

Aniu was looking up to the top of the formation and Kia saw a beam of bright moonlight shining down onto the structure. Kia watched as Aniu began to waver then gasped as she disappeared. A wisp of snowy mist wafted up to the top of the crystal structure and Aniu rematerialized. Kia blinked in utter astonishment. He had never seen anything like what Aniu had just done. Then he saw Aniu move a single crystal shaped like a miniature obelisk into the center of the moonbeam. Suddenly the stone began to glow with all the colors of the rainbow. Then the light shot down into the crystal structure saturating the crystals with rainbow light. Beams of golden light shot out of the projecting crystal to crustal spires Kia had not seen. The spires began to glow as well and soon the whole cave and the tunnels were well lit with golden and multi-hewed colors. The effect looked like an indoor aurora borealis. Kia gazed around in astonished wonderment and completely missed Aniu reappearing beside him.

"So what do you think?"

Kia jumped and looked down at Aniu.

"It's the most amazing thing I had ever seen. How did you get the crystals to focus the light just right?"

Aniu gave a small smile.

"With about a century of trial and error. But come, there is so much I must tell you."

Aniu began walking to a tunnel leading to another chamber and Kia quickly fell in step behind her. As Kia looked around the crystal chamber on their way out, he noticed what looked like constellations shaped like animals all over the wall. There were ravens, wolves, bears, mice, wolverines, deer, caribou, foxes, and eagles to name a few. They glittered and shimmered in the rainbow light as if they were alive.

"Aniu."

Aniu turned her head to see Kia.

"Yes?"

"What are all those images doing on the wall?"

Aniu stopped and looked over to the images Kia had indicated.

"That will be explained as well. Now come, we are running short on time."

Aniu headed back towards the tunnel and Kia continued to follow her a little put out.

After heading down the tunnel for a little ways, they made a left at a fork and soon found themselves in another large chamber. This chamber had a large pool of water in the center. Around the pool were four upraised stone platforms. On the first was a wolf. Its fur was russet brown with golden eyes and white tufts on its ears and tail. On the second platform was a large bear with dark brown fur and knowing eyes. On the third platform was a fox with orange and white fur with leaf green eyes. On the final platform was a sleek black raven with blood red eyes. All four animals stared at Kia and Aniu when they entered. Aniu walked to the rim of the pool and turned to face Kia.

"Welcome to the pool of change Kia. We shall now begin the ceremony."

Kia looked around a little startled.

"Ceremony? What ceremony? I never heard anything about a ceremony."

Aniu simply blinked and continued.

"You will step into the pool where you shall receive the spark of magic. If your spirit is receptive, wondrous possibilities open up for you."

Kia looked nervously at the pool and the animals surrounding it.

"Is this the reward you were talking about?"

Aniu nodded.

"It is."

Kia took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Kia waked forward and tentatively put one foot into the pool. Kia gasped as his foot did not sink into the pool but instead stepped onto a patch of ice. Surprisingly, the ice seemed to hold his weight. Kia put his other foot into the pool and another patch of ice formed under his other foot. Kia took another step then another. Slowly, Kia made his way to the middle of the pool with the ice supporting him. When Kia got to the center, he heard Aniu call to him.

"Stop. That is good."

Kia turned to face Aniu.

"The pool has accepted you. Now the spark shall test you."

All at once, Aniu's body began to glow a brilliant white. A rainbow hue glowed behind her eyes. Wind whipped around her and shards of ice shot out of the ground in all directions. Then a beam of light shot out from Aniu and struck the center of Kia's forehead. Kia's back bowed and his limbs splayed out. His body rose into the air and he hung suspended. A soundless scream formed on Kia's mouth. Then a voice entered his mind like rushing wind and howling wolves.

"You have the gift indeed child. You will be strong, very strong."

The voice resonated in Kia's head like great bells and chimes.

"You have great potential to be great, but first you must choose your spirit guide."

_My spirit what now?_

Kia had never heard of such a thing.

"The spirit guide will help you on your journey, as well as be a form focus for your animal form."

Now Kia was very confused.

_What animal form?_

"The power of shape-shifting is one of the most basic magical art forms. It is usually inherent in most beings that are receptive to the gift and others can learn the technique as well. Your choices of spirit guides are the wolf, the bear, the fox, and the raven."

This entire conversation still overwhelmed Kia.

_How can I choose? What difference would the choice make?_

"Each spirit guide has unique properties and advantages. There is no right or wrong but you must choose with your heart."

All of a sudden, the voice in Kia's head became many and began to chant slowly and steadily.

"One in four animals you must choose.

One you gain the others you lose.

Wolf is first, the sentinel of night

It will always come out on top in a fight

Also, while in a wolf's company

You can keep your wolf form indefinitely.

With the bear, there is much to gain

Its expansive knowledge will make it plain

If you choose the sage of the trees

You will get to know as much as you please.

The fox is full of natural guile

It goes through life without trouble or trial

If you want it easy everyday

Then choose the trickster this very day.

The raven is the last among the four

It helps those who are seeking more

The mage's bird excels in magic arts

However, it may also lead to darker hearts.

You must choose wisely; choose now, choose well

So we may begin the binding spell."

Kia's mind raced and indecision chewed at his brain.

_Which do I choose? The kinship of the wolf, the knowledge of the bear, the cunning of the fox, or the magical power of the raven._

Then Kia thought of his favorite animal, the husky, and their cousins the wolf. The rightness of the wolf standing beside him settled over Kia and he knew his answer.

"I choose the wolf!"

Suddenly Kia's body began to glow and suddenly it felt like fire was racing through his veins. He tried to shout, but no sound came out. The burning pain blocked out all thought and left him writhing in the air. Then the voices returned.

"You have chosen wisely and with your heart

Now it is the time for us to depart.

However, before we go, on last thing

We will bestow the magic ring

It will be burned onto your body and soul

And all manner of magic will take hold

You must travel to each wolf clan

To gather magic allies and a plan

An ancient evil will soon awake

And you entire world will be at stake

What we give you today

Will hopefully keep the dark at bay."

Kia felt the burning intensify on his arm where the wolf had bitten him and the ring of teeth scars now were. Then he felt the burning starting to recede. Now the only part of him that burned was his arm. Soon that too began to subside and the burning closed in around his scars. Words in a strange and unfamiliar language filled his head. Finally, the burning stopped altogether and Kia felt himself lowering back down to the pool. As his feet touched down on the pool, Kia was relieved to feel his feet touch something solid again. As soon as he opened his eyes, Kia looked down at his arm. There were two rings of tiny script around his tooth scars, one on each side. They tingled slightly as he looked at them and had a sudden urge to scratch the rings. Then Kia noticed Aniu and resisted the urge. Aniu walked up to Kia and inspected his arm.

"Ah, you have been given something…extra. Did the guardians tell you what it is?"

Kia started to nod, but then hesitated.

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

Aniu nodded as if this did not surprise her.

"I will let your new spirit guide go into more detail."

Kia's mind flashed back to what he had just gone through and shuddered slightly.

"I didn't know the…ceremony would be so painful."

Aniu nodded looking sympathetic.

"No gain comes without sacrifice, whether that sacrifice is time, energy, or even flesh."

Kia did not even want to know what would require flesh as a sacrifice.

"So who is my spirit guide?"

Aniu looked towards the shadows at the base of one of the rock outcroppings nodded her head.

"You can approach."

Out of the shadows came a brown wolf with white tufts on its ears and white at the tip of its tail. The wolf came over, looked Kia up and down, and then scowled at Aniu.

"Why do I have to be bonded with a human? You know how much I hate humans!"

Kia felt taken aback. He had expected someone sagely and wise, not this young whiner.

"Now wait a minute…"

Kia never managed to finish his sentence because the rounded on him and let out a low growl. The growl rippled all the way up and down her fur creating a rippling effect.

"Don't try to say anything to justify yourself human. You are all the same, killing anything and everything you can. You have no respect for nature at all. I can't imagine why Aniu even brought you here."

The wolf continued to glare until Aniu cleared her throat pointedly and stepped between them. Aniu gave the wolf a stern look then looked back at Kia.

"This is Kia and he saved the life of my servant. That is why he is here."

The wolf showed a moment of surprise before continuing to glare. Aniu sighed and shook her head.

"This is Selina. She has a… troubled past with humans, so please forgive her rudeness. She may be young but she is capable and she has a good heart.

Kia looked a little skeptically at Selina. She looked like she would rather rip his throat out than help him.

"No offense Aniu, but I'm not sure Selina is the best fit for me."

Selina snorted.

"You got that right human."

Aniu looked sternly at Kia then glared at Selina causing them both to shy away a bit.

"You two better learn to get along because you will be stuck together for quite some time."

Selina spat onto the floor but said nothing and Kia simply sighed. Aniu shook her head again.

"Glad to see that is all worked out. Now wait here and no biting."

Aniu padded over to the pool and placed her paw on the water. The water began to shine underneath Aniu's paw and when she removed her paw, a multi-faceted ice crystal rose out of the pool. The ice crystal rose into the air and stopped between Kia and Selina. Aniu walked back over, began staring at the crystal, and began to chant.

_Binda, Binda, Tveir Sóma Ásamt_

_Mannligr, Freki_

_Unna Sási Fródleikr Hlaupa_

_Unna Skipan Verda_

_Munr Binda_

_Náttúra Band_

_Tveir Sóma Ásamt_

_Ásamt Ávalt_

_Fara_

(Bind, Bind let two become one,

Man, Wolf

Let the magic run,

Let change happen

Minds bind

Spirits be bonded

Two are one

One always

Go) -Translation

The ice crystal in between Selina and Kia began to glow and pulse with a brilliant light. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out from crystal and struck Selina who began to glow as well. Selina's form began to waver and shiver as if seen through a mirage. Then she disappeared entirely and the beam of light retracted to the ice crystal. Kia looked at the spot where Selina had stood not a moment before in utter shock. Then before he could say anything twin beams of light shot out from the crystal and struck Kia in the forehead and the heart. The beams of light lifted Kia off his feet and tossed him into a heap on the ground. The places where the light had struck Kia felt like someone was driving railroad spikes into his bones. Abruptly the light stopped and the pain subsided. Kia slowly opened his eyes and looked at Aniu.

"Why is there always pain?"

Aniu gave a very unhelpful shrug.

"The pain is part of the process."

Kia grunted and gingerly got to his feet. A few muscles twitched in protest but there did not seem to be any serious damage. Kia looked around for Selina but did not see her anywhere.

"Where happened to Selina?"

A sudden pressure filled Kia's head and he heard Selina's voice come from inside his head.

_I am in here you simple-minded human. I cannot stand it in here. It is dark and alien and I can't see anything. Get Aniu to tell you how to get me out of here._

The pressure in Kia's head built, making thinking hard.

_Why can't you tell me how to get you out of my head?_

Kia felt a jab inside his skull and winced.

_Because I do not want to, that is why. Now ask her before I break a hole in your head._

Still wincing, Kia turned to Aniu who had a very obnoxious smile on her face.

"How did Selina get inside my head and how do I get her out?"

Aniu remained silent, but began to walk back and forth in front of Kia. Kia felt another stab of pain inside his head and grimaced.

"Please tell me how to get her out. Selina is being very impatient and I want her to stop jabbing me in the head."

Another jab, another grimace.

Aniu stopped pacing and faced Kia.

"Didn't she tell you herself?"

Kia shook his head, instantly regretting the movement.

"Sorta, I couldn't understand any of it."

This was not true, but Kia hoped that covering for Selina would earn him a few good points.

Aniu nodded.

Kia felt a nudge inside his head.

_What are you doing?_

Kia glared up at his eyebrows.

_Covering for your ungrateful furry behind._

Kia could feel Selina annoyance and uncertainty, but took his lack of pain as a good sign. Kia looked back at Aniu and tried to look blank faced.

"So can you tell me how to get Selina out of my head now?"

Aniu nodded curtly.

"Very well, you must say Andi Visa, Koma. (Spirit guide, come) -Translation

Kia tried several times without success to pronounce the words, but finally he got the words right.

"Andi Visa, Koma."

The ring of teeth marks on Kia's arm began to glow. Slowly that glow ran down the white scars on his arm until it reached his hand. Kia cringed as he felt a surge of burning cold race up from his arm to his head. Suddenly Kia's head felt like it would burst. His head felt like something was trying to break out from the inside. Suddenly the pain stopped and the cold retreated down to his arm and dissipated. Kia shook his head and slowly opened his eyes. He looked down to see Selina looking equally dazed. She staggered for a moment before shaking her head and then glared at Kia.

"That was one of the most unpleasant things I've ever experienced."

Aniu came to stand between them again and looked pointedly at Selina.

"Now that your back with us, are you doing to perform the transformation ceremony or do I have to ask a little more directly?"

Kia wondered what asking more directly would mean because Selina looked a little scared then nodded.

"I'll perform the ceremony."

Aniu nodded satisfied and then turned to face Kia.

"Kia, I need you to sit on the ground in front of Selina."

Kia looked at Aniu as if she had lost her mind.

"Sit down in front of her? She'll probably bite off my nose."

Selina let out a slow bark and sneered at Kia.

"Not that it would hurt your looks."

Kia glared at Selina finally provoked.

"Look, I don't need this abuse from you. I don't know what caused you to hate humans so much, but why do you have go off at me about it. Why not give me a chance?"

Selina glared right back and did not back down an inch.

"Because you don't deserve a chance, no human does."

Kia was determined to win this argument. He did not want be constantly fighting with someone, least of all someone who would be spending time inside his own head.

"What could I do to prove to you that I'm not like the humans you hate so much?"

Selina considered for a moment.

"First you have to fully embrace the animal. If you can do that then we'll talk."

Kia was a little nervous at the mention of fully embracing the magic. It had been rather painful so far and a full body change sounded really bad. However, Kia was determined to prove Selina wrong so he decided to bear the pain and change the best he could.

"Ok, let's do this."

Aniu walked up to Selina and sat beside her.

"Excellent. Kia, please sit down and we can begin."

Kia sat in front of Selina and waited. Selina looked into Kia's eyes and began to sing.

"Praise for the land were on

Grass that we walk upon

Praise for the rivers

Who whisper to you

Praise for the Wind Brother

Praise for the Earth Mother

Praise for Father Sun and Sister Moon

Praise for what the seasons bring

Everything in its timing

Praise for winter snow

And Summer full moon

Praise for the Ice Brother

Praise for the Earth Mother

Praise for Father Sun and Sister Moon."

Selina sang of each season's gifts and the harmony of nature. As she sang, the teeth ring on Kia's arm began to glow and emit pulses of energy and light that slowly encircled Kia's body. At first Kia flinched away from the energy, but eventually he accepted their tingling embrace and the magic enveloped him. Kia felt his body altering and shifting. Much to Kia's relief, there was no pain when the magic was released. He was perplexed as well, but decided not to question a good thing. When the light faded, Kia blinked and saw he was still sitting in front of Selina, only slightly higher. Then Kia looked down and saw his own body. Instead of his arms crossed in front of him, he now saw the front legs of a wolf. Kia looked over his shoulder and saw that the rest of his body was wolfish as well. He even had a tail.

"Wow! This is cool. The transformation worked."

Kia started walking around marveling at his new wolf body. However, he was not as coordinated as he thought, stumbled, and almost fell over. Behind him, Kia heard Selina laughing.

"You look like a newborn pup flailing about like that."

Selina walked up to Kia and began to circle and inspect him.

"A little scruffy in the fur and not the most powerfully built wolf I've seen, but not bad. The change is definitely an improvement. Too bad you are still human on the inside; I might actually have liked you like this."

Kia sighed and rolled his eyes. Apparently, he was not going to win over Selina that easily.

"You're still going to verbally abuse me? I successfully completed the change. What more do you want from me?"

Selina's glare returned and she stared accusingly at Kia.

"That was only the first step. You still have a ways to go."

Before Selina could elaborate further, Aniu walked over and inspected Kia just as Selina had.

"Well you look like a wolf, sound like as wolf, and smell like a wolf. You seem to have accepted the transformation very well."

Kia wondered what not accepting the transformation well would mean. Both Aniu and Selina mentioned it so he figured it must be important. However, Aniu's next statement caught Kia off guard and drove his current thoughts away.

"I need you to travel to the Svell clan to be my ambassador there; deliver a message to their elder council."

Kia was taken aback by this sudden request. He had no idea how to be an ambassador, let alone to wolves.

"What am I supposed to say? I don't even know what the Svell clan is."

Aniu smiled.

"That's alright. Selina is from the Svell clan, so she can fill you in on the particulars on the way there. She can give you the ins and outs of how to act like a wolf."

Aniu turned a stern gaze to Selina.

"Won't you."

Selina sighed and grunted. Aniu held the stern gaze a moment longer then turned to Kia.

"Well off you go. You have a ways to travel and you don't want to be caught out in the middle of winter."

Kia turned to go but then turned back, for a thought had occurred to him.

"Wait, what's the message you want me to deliver?"

Aniu just turned and gestured to a side tunnel.

"This tunnel will lead you out."

Kia just looked quizzically at Aniu.

"What's the message?"

Aniu simply smiled and vanished in a gust of misty wind.

Kia groaned and looked at Selina.

"Well let's get going."

Selina said nothing, but started walking into the tunnel with Kia following.

In another chamber, Aniu reappeared and walked up to a small shallow pool. When she reached the edge, Aniu touched her nose to the surface of the pool. The pool rippled slightly and a figure wrapped in mist appeared on its surface. Aniu spoke first.

"I have done as you asked. The human has been given the spark and has been sent on the first step of the long journey."

"Good."

The figure's voice was female, but there were undercurrents of something deeper layered inside the voice.

"We had better hope that this one turns out better than the last. You have already lost one hope Aniu. Do not lose another."

With that, the figure faded from the surface of the pool. Aniu snarled and spat at the ground. She could not allow history to repeat itself. However, the ancient code stated she could not directly interfere with the long journey. She could only watch and whisper and hope this human would be different from the others.


	5. Chapter 4: As the Light Fades

The Nine Paths Saga

Book 1

The Adventures of Kia: ICE & Wind

Ch. 4: As the Light Fades...

Previously on The Adventures of Kia: Ice and Wind

After Kia fought off the black wolf and was knocked unconscious, he awoke in a forested glen with a large rock formation in the center. There he met Aniu, guardian of the realm of ice and wind, and learned that the dog he had saved was one of her attendants. As a reward for his bravery, Aniu welcomed Kia into her home and showed him the wonders therein. Afterwards, Aniu offered to give Kia the spark of magic, which if his body and mind were receptive, would grant him great power. Kia accepted Aniu's offer and chose the wolf as his spirit guide. Kia then met Selina. Selina took an immediate dislike to Kia due to past grievances with humans. However, after some "encouraging" from Aniu, Selina grudgingly accepted Kia as her partner. Afterwards, they left the cave begin the mission Aniu assigned Kia. But, who is Aniu's mysterious contact and who was lost before?

Kia's head felt like someone was beating it with a lead pipe, and all of his muscles ached. Slowly, Kia opened one eye. He immediately regretted this when the light of the sun seared into his retina. Kia quickly shut his eye and tried to be as still as possible. Slowly, so as not to disrupt any injured muscle, Kia began to flex his feet and then his legs. Kia noted that nothing felt broken or torn, but he did have several shallow cuts and many bruises. Kia's back was the worst. It felt like there was one continuous bruise running along his spine. As Kia gingerly lifted his hand to his sore neck, he felt a lump at the back of his head. Deciding to brave the light again, Kia slowly opened his eyes. The light was still intense, but Kia was able to turn his head so he did not have to stare directly into the light. Groaning, Kia gingerly moved himself into a more comfortable sitting position. Then the pounding in Kia's head doubled as a voice started shouting.

"Are you going to lie about all day? Get up and let me out!"

Kia's sore head and aching body were making clear thinking difficult, so his response was not very perceptive.

"Who's that?"

A jab inside his skull cleared his head some and recollection started to return as the voice started speaking again.

"It's Selina, rocks-for-brains. Who else would it be? Now hurry up and transform and let me out of here."

Suddenly, everything that had happened since Kia had fallen unconscious came rushing back. Slowly but determinedly, Kia got to his feet. Then he realized he did know how to transform on his own.

"Selina, how do I transform?"

Kia heard Selina sigh, and then got a flat reply.

"Just say Freki Líki Skipan." (Translation: Wolf Form Change)

Kia recited the phrase and felt the ring of teeth on his arm glow and pump magic into his body. As before, Kia did not resist the magic but let it flow through his body. When the transformation was complete, Kia looked down at his body and saw everything had shifted correctly. Kia was distracted by a slight pulling sensation inside his mind and suddenly Selina was standing next to him. Selina shook herself then looked at Kia.

"Well that was much less painful than last time. So, it looks like you managed another successful transformation."

Kia nodded and smiled a little.

"Yup. Now, what was this bet or challenge that you had for me?"

Selina grinned and looked at Kia.

"You won't like it. You have to live as a wolf for three days."

Kia was so shocked that it took a few seconds for him to reply.

"Live as a wolf for three days? You mean eat, sleep, walk and everything?"

Selina nodded.

"Everything for three days, and don't try to cheat at night. I'll know."

Kia thought for a moment.

"And what happens if I succeed and don't shift back for any reason?"

Selina made a sour face.

"Then I admit that I was wrong about you and you aren't like other humans. However, I doubt you'll succeed. You humans claim to be so superior, but if you had to survive without all your 'superior' human advancements you wouldn't last a day."

Selina was sneering by the last part of her challenge and Kia did not like it. He did not want to have to prove himself just so Selina would treat him decently. However, he saw no alternative to gaining her approval and cooperation.

"Fine, I accept your challenge."

Selina nodded curtly.

"Then let's get started. The first thing we need to do is get some food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Until then, food was the last thing on Kia's mind. Now, however, he was filled with a ravenous longing for fresh meat. Kia shook himself mentally.

_I may look like a wolf on the outside, but I'm still human inside. I shouldn't want raw meat. What's happening to me?_

Suddenly Kia remembered his pack and gun. He looked around for them, but they were nowhere to be found.

_I had some jerky in my pack, if only I knew where it was. Then I wouldn't have to eat…raw meat._

Kia turned to Selina.

"Hey, what happened to my pack and my gun?"

Selina rolled her eyes.

"Duh, they change with you."  
Kia raised an eyebrow.

"What? How?"

Selina sighed.

"There's a more complicated explanation to this, but basically because those items are part of your identity they go with you when the magic changes you. The same, unfortunately, goes for me as well."

Kia nodded.

"Oh, ok."

Selina rolled her eyes.

"The point is you still have them."

Kia's ears perked up.

"Since that's the case, I have some jerky in my pack. We could eat that now and save the hunting for later."

Selina chuckled.

"What? Is the human feeling the pressure of being a wolf after only a minute? Oh this is going to be fun."

Kia scowled.

"No, but I just thought…oh never mind. We'll do this your way, oh wise wolf."

Now it was Kia's turn to sneer.

Selina growled.

"Don't you make fun of me, human."

Kia snickered.

"Why not? You've certainly used up your quota for the next few days."

Selina snarled.

"Ok that's it. You need to be taught a lesson human."

Before Kia could react, Selina swiped a paw across face and Kia stagger backwards. Kia looked up and growled, ready to retaliate. Then he saw Selina was holding her head in the same place she had hit him.

"Damn, what happened? That shouldn't have hurt me, unless…"

Selina leapt over and swatted Kia on the head again before staggering back groaning in pain.

Selina looked up at the ceiling and growled.

"Damn you Aniu. Why did you have to make it so that I couldn't hurt the human? Why, why, why? I can't do this. I won't put up with this if I can't even smack him once in a while."

Kia, meanwhile, was standing very still so as not to draw attention to himself. He was not sure what was going on, but he did have some hope now he knew that Selina could not just beat on him when she got too upset with him. Cautiously, Kia took a step towards Selina.

"So, are we done with the 'injure the human' session?"  
Selina turned and glared at Kia.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think of a new plan."

Kia raised an eyebrow again.

"What was the old plan? Beat me up until I did whatever you said?"

Selina just looked at Kia.

Kia's eyes widened.

"Oh."

Finally, Selina sighed and turned to Kia.

"Fine, I'll try and play nice for now since I can't just beat some sense into you."

Kia nodded relieved.

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

Selina snorted.

"So, let's start at the beginning. You're a wolf now, which means you'll have four legs. You're not use to that, so we'll have to work on your coordination."

Selina instructed Kia on the finer points of wolf anatomy and their various advantages in day-to-day life. Kia listened intently and tried to remember everything Selina told him. Kia did several practice walks and runs outside the cave before Selina was satisfied that Kia could travel without slowing her down. When Kia had finished he padded up next to Selina and grinned.

"So, I think I'm doing pretty well for 'a lousy human' don't you?"

Selina snorted.

"Congratulations. You can now do what every pup can do by the time they are eight weeks old. So what? Now we try hunting."

Kia was famished, so he had no argument for that idea. Suddenly, the reason he was out hunting in the first place flashed through his mind. He stopped and stood thinking. Selina turned and scowled.

"What's the hold up?"

Kia did not know quite how to phrase his predicament in a way that Selina would understand or care. Giving up, Kia decided on the straightforward approach.

"I just remembered my mother is still waiting for me back at our house. I promised her I would return with more food. It's been three days since I've been gone and there wasn't much food left when I left. She will need more food and me in the next few days. I need to go back."

Selina frowned.

"What about your promise to live as a wolf for three days?"

Kia gestured between Selina and himself.

"The journey back to my house will take about three days, especially if we stop to hunt and sleep. I can still fulfill my promise to you and my mother."

Selina did not look convinced.

"And what are you going to do after you check on your mother? Are you going to follow Aniu's request and travel to the Svell clan?"

Kia looked down at the snow. He could not just leave his mother. Who would take care of her? The citizens of Applegate had never helped them in the past and had shunned both Kia and his mother when they went into town. Kia did not have an answer for Selina, but he could not let her know about his misgivings. So, he kept a straight face and nodded.

"When I know my mother is alright, I'll go to the wolf clan."

Selina still did not look convinced, but she nodded and started to walk towards the trees. Kia quickly fell into step behind Selina and soon they disappeared into the trees. From behind a boulder near where Kia and Selina stood stepped two black wolves. They both had the same red eyes and wavering outlines as the wolf that attacked Kia. The bigger of the two gestured to his companion.

"Come brother, we have work to do."

The smaller wolf let out a low laugh and the two disappeared into the trees in the same direction as Kia and Selina.

Night began to fall as Kia and Selina traveled deeper into the woods. Kia was overcome with all the new sights, sounds, and smells he could perceive now. Every breath of wind held small textures of scent that he had never noticed before. The entire forest was alive with noises. Also, Kia could see so much more. Though the light was dim, the forest seemed as well lit as it would be at midday. Subtle textures and shades in the bark, needles, and snow now stood out to Kia's new eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Kia turned to see Selina staring curiously at him. Kia realized his tail had been wagging with excitement. Kia took a deep breath and grinned sheepishly at Selina.

"Sorry, there are just so many new things to see, hear, and smell. It's hard to not get distracted."

Selina chuckled a little.

"You really are just like a pup. But enough gawking, human, it's time to hunt."

Kia's ears perked up. He was looking forward to this part. Selina hunched her shoulders and started to slink into the trees. Kia tried to mimic her movements as he followed Selina into the forest. A short ways later Selina signaled for Kia to stop. Kia did not notice and walked right into Selina nearly knocking her over. Selina turned back and glared at Kia.

"Watch where you're walking human; you have to pay attention at all times."

Kia glared resentfully back at Selina. Selina could cut him a little slack; after all, he hadn't been a wolf for more than a couple of hours. Kia was about to reply when he noticed why Selina had stopped. A small deer was standing a couple dozen feet away near a fallen tree. The deer was scraping at the snow in an attempt to find food. Selina crouched and began slowly creeping forwards. Turning to Kia, Selina gestured towards the deer with her head.

"I'll flank it from the side. You go straight from here. Try and angle the deer to the left if you can."

Kia nodded and Selina crept further into the trees. Kia grinned. Hunting had always been a strength of his, so this should be a piece of cake. On the other hand, he had had his gun and did not have to get too close to animals to bring them down.

_Oh well, I should have this in the bag. Besides, I should be a lot quieter as a wolf._

Kia began to creep towards the deer as quietly as he could. About ten feet from the deer, Kia broke cover and ran at the deer. The deer, however, was quick and bolted the second it heard Kia coming. Selina broke cover and tried to cut the deer off, but was too slow. As the deer disappeared into the trees, Selina came over to Kia. Kia braced for another bashing session. Selina, however, surprised Kia.

"Well, not too bad for your first try. A lot of wolves do not even get that close before the deer bolts. Try to get closer to the deer before breaking cover next time, so you can drive the deer to one side."

Kia was surprised that Selina had not harped at him about losing the deer.

"Oh ok, good to know. So, should we try again?"

Selina shook her head.

"There isn't any point. This deer was a lucky find. The deer and caribou don't usually come this far into the forest during winter."

Kia let the silence hang for a few moments before asking.

"So, I did well?"

Selina almost grinned, and then tossed her head.

"For a human, however, you still have a ways to go before you can do well as a wolf."

Kia nodded and started walking in the direction of his house again. Selina fell in step next to him and soon they both disappeared into the trees. From behind some fallen trees, the two black wolves stepped out to survey where Kia and Selina had gone. The smaller wolf looked at the bigger wolf and grinned.

"Well Zanek, shouldn't we do something?"

Zanek shook his head.

"You know the orders Anak. We're here to observe only."

Anak whined and swayed in place.

"Yeah, but Zanek, he killed big brother. I want to rip his legs off. Come on, can we? Oh, can we?"

Zanek glared down at his younger brother.

"No. Besides, not every problem gets solved by ripping legs off."

Anak looked sulkily at his brother.

"No, but it is fun. Come on, please? Pretty please with a head on top?"

Zanek rolled his eyes.

"No. However, we are only ordered to leave the human alone. Family and friends weren't mentioned."

Anak grinned and danced around.

"Oh good, oh good! Time to rip some throats out."

Laughing, Anak ran off after Kia and Selina with Zanek right behind him.


	6. Chapter 5: Night Prevails

The Nine Paths Saga

Book 1

The Adventures of Kia: ICE & Wind

Chapter 5: …Night Prevails

Last time on The Adventures of Kia: Ice and Wind

Kia has been granted a mission and the promise of power. However, is the mission really what it seems? As Kia and Selina travel back to Kia's house, a sinister plot unfolds against them. What evil schemes do Anak and Zanek have planned?

Over the past two days, Kia had been learning all there was to know about being a wolf from Selina. He had learned how to effectively walk and run as a wolf. Kia's head was all a buzz with information. He could not remember when he had tried to learn so much. Kia was relieved that this was the last day of their journey. He was not sure what he would do about Selina when they got to his house, but he was not going to leave his mother. Kia's thoughts were interrupted by Selina's paw hitting him on the side of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Selina grimaced and scowled up at him.

"You weren't paying attention to what I was saying."

Kia sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness. Forgive my momentary lapse in concentration."

Selina rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I was explaining what to do once we enter Svell territory."

Kia ears perked up. This seemed like vital information he needed to know.

_Not that I would admit that to Selina._

Selina continued.

"You can't turn back into a human once we enter their territory. The Svell hate humans a lot. A human once killed the alpha female a long time ago and there's been bloodshed ever since."

Kia cringed a little at the story. He was becoming more and more convinced of his decision not to go to the wolves. Kia could not help feeling that the encounter would end badly. Kia returned his attention to Selina just in time to hear her next sentence.

"Also, they can't know that I'm a spirit guide. That would give away the fact that you're not a wolf."

Kia frowned at Selina.

"Why would that give me away?"

Selina rolled her eyes as if it should be obvious.

"Wolves that have visible spirit guides don't have wolves as spirit guides. They would be a fox or a wolverine or something."

Kia slowly nodded.

"Oh, ok. So what's the plan?"

Selina made a face.

"We have to pretend that I'm your sister."

Kia turned incredulously to Selina.

"What? That's crazy."

Selina shrugged.

"It's better than the alternative."

Kia frowned.

"What's the alternative?"

Selina stared at Kia.

"That I pretend to be your mate."

Now it was Kia's turn to make a face.

"You're right. That would be worse."

Selina glared at Kia. Kia looked back surprised.

"What?"

"You don't have to be so blunt about it."

Kia stopped and turned to Selina.

"What is your deal? I've tried being nice and that got me squat. I've tried being indifferent and cooperative and I get constantly lectured and ridiculed. What do you want from me?"

Selina was about to reply when the sound of cracking twigs made both of them turn around. Out of the shadows of the trees stepped Anak and Zanek. Selina let out a low growl and took a step forwards.

"You! You should be dead!"

Zanek let out a small snort.

"Oh, like a gunshot wound would kill me. Please, you have a lot to learn little one."

Zanek let out a low chuckle.

"Shall I tell the human why you hate humans so much?"

Zanek chuckled again at the fear and anger on Selina's face.

"You shut your mouth. Kia, we have to get out of here."

Instantly, Anak and Zanek were blocking Selina and Kia's way. Anak let out a high laugh.

"Ooh goody goody, we get to kill a little she-wolf. I wonder if she'll scream for me before she dies for good."

Selina glanced between the two black wolves and slowly backed up against Kia. Zanek was quicker though. In a flash, he was right next to Kia and Selina. Before either of them could react, Zanek swung a huge paw and threw Selina into a tree. Kia groaned as he felt Selina's pain running over him.

_So, it looks like the shared pain thing works both ways. This is bad._

Selina slid to the ground and did not move. Kia turned towards Selina and called out her name.

"Selina! Selina are you alright?"

Selina did not answer him. Anak chuckled.

"It looks like your little friend wasn't very sturdy. No wonder she was helpless last time."

Kia glared at Anak.

"What do you mean last time?"

Anak made an exaggerated surprised face.

"What? Did I say that? Oh dear…"

Anak began to laugh.

"You wouldn't like her so much if you knew the truth. Oh no you wouldn't."

Kia grew suspicious at these words. He did not trust anything the wolves said, but he was curious nonetheless. However, Kia decided he did not care. Kia glared at Anak and Zanek as fiercely as he could.

"Get away from Selina and never bother us again."

Anak laughed and Zanek chuckled. Anak made a gasping face and then started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha, ooh so scary."

Kia curled his lip and let out a low growl. Zanek chuckled.

"Don't get all worked up human. We're just here to deliver a message."

Kia did not stop glaring.

"That's great. I don't care."

Zanek spat at the ground.

"You should care. You are working for the wrong side. You will work and work and nothing will ever come of it. You never get any appreciation or gratitude and in the end everyone turns against you."

Kia thought about this, and then continued glaring.

"I don't care. All that matters is that you are threatening Selina and me. So leave us alone. We don't need you or your campaign speech."

Anak growled.

"You killed big brother. You should be kissing our paws for not ripping your apart right now."

Zanek glared at Anak.

"Shut up brother."

However, the damage was done. Kia's eyes widened then narrowed in anger.

"Get lost both of you. I don't want anything to do with that black wolf or you. Go before I change back into a human blow your heads off."

Kia hoped he sounded a lot braver than he felt. Zanek sneered and Anak growled.

"You'll regret spurning our offer boy."

With that, the two wolves melted back into the shadows of the trees and disappeared. Kia turned and hurried over to Selina. At first, Kia thought Selina wounds might be serious. However, on closer inspection Selina only appeared to have a few cuts and bruises. Selina still had not regained consciousness, however, which worried Kia. If he was human, he could carry Selina to somewhere safe so she could heal. However, Kia was reluctant to because of his deal with Selina.

_Safety and survival have to come before anything else._

Then another problem hit Kia.

_I have no idea how to change back into my human self. I wish I would just change back._

Suddenly Kia's foreleg started burning and blue energy ran all over his body. In a few moments, Kia was his old self again. Kia spent a moment inspecting his body to make sure everything was as it should be. Kia also felt the familiar weight of his pack and gun on his back.

_Awesome! Now to work._

Kia reached into his pack, pulled out his blanket, and carefully wrapped Selina in it. Then he gently picked her up and looked around. Near the clearing, Kia saw a hollow made by some boulders and an overturned tree. Kia headed over to the hollow and gently laid Selina down in it. Then Kia set about gathering firewood and soon he had a good fire going. Kia packed some snow in a small pot and put the pot on the fire. When the snow had melted and the water was hot, Kia cut off a piece of the blanket and dipped it into the water. Kia then wrapped the cloth around one of Selina's legs that had been cut on the slide down the tree. When the cloth was applied, Selina groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ow. What happened?"

Kia was started that he could still understand Selina when he was human.

"How can I understand you?"

Selina turned groggily towards Kia.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Then Selina noticed that Kia was human again. Selina frowned.

"Why did you change back? What about our deal?"

Kia grimaced. He had hoped this would not come up right now.

"I'm sorry, but I had to change back in order to take care of you."

Selina looked confused.

"What?"

Then Selina realized that she was wrapped in a blanket.

"You rescued me?"

Kia shrugged.

"Sort of. They weren't interested in attacking me. They said they had a message for me. I told them to get lost and then they vowed revenge. Then they vanished and you were still unconscious. So I decided that having human hands and my pack would be useful. So here we are."

When Kia had finished, Selina looked at him puzzled.

"You could have left me there and gone ahead for your mother. Why did you help me? I haven't given you any reason to help me. Why Kia?"

Kia looked down at the fire.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you like that."

Kia looked back over at Selina.

"Besides, you've mentioned some past problems with humans and I wanted to prove that not all humans are bad."

Selina said nothing and simply stared at the fire. Then her stomach rumbled and she lifted her head slightly. Kia heard it too.

_I could not have heard that before. It seems my human body is being changed as well. What is happening to me?_

Discarding the thought for now, Kia reached for his pack and pulled out the last clump of jerky. Selina's ears perked up and she eyed the meat hungrily. After a moment of indecision, Kia handed all of the meat to Selina. Selina looked up at Kia in surprise.

"All of it?"

Kia nodded. Selina looked at Kia for a moment then ate two of the pieces of jerky in a single bite. Selina looked at the third piece then nudged it back towards Kia. Now it was Kia's turn to look surprised.

"Really?"

Selina nodded. Kia picked up the jerky and ate it as quickly as Selina had. Kia looked at Selina and smiled. Selina smiled back. Kia tentatively reached over and placed his hand on Selina's head. After a moment of shying away, Selina leaned into Kia's hand and allowed him to stroke her neck. Selina sighed and nestled into the blanket while Kia rubbed her back gently. After a period of silence, Kia remembered a question he had never gotten an answer to.

"Selina."

Selina looked up.

"Hmmm?"

"How can I understand you and vice versa?"

Selina laid her head back down.

"Oh, it's because of the binding process of spirit guide and creature. We are connected on a very deep level. Also, one of the gifts of magic is the gift of natural tongues. It means you can understand any animal even as a human."

Kia's eyes widened.

"Oh. That's awesome."

Selina nodded.

"It also means that I understand humans.

Kia was amazed by all the effects the magic had on his body.

_What else about me has changed?_

Selina saw Kia's pondering and chuckled.

"Don't worry; you won't grow a wolf tail while you're human."

Kia let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well that's good to know."

Kia laughed and Selina joined him. When Kia looked at Selina again, he noticed that she looked both happy and sad.

"What's wrong?"

Selina sighed.

"It's just…I can't remember the last time I laughed. I haven't been happy in a long time."

Kia's curiosity perked up.

"What happened?"

Selina looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Kia groaned.

"Come on, I'm dying of anticipation over here."

Selina smirked.

"You'll survive. Besides, I could use a nap after the beating I took."

Kia grinned.

"But you already had a nap."

Selina rolled her eyes.

"Very funny."

Selina yawned and smiled at Kia again.

"Thanks for saving me."

Kia smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Selina leaned over and licked Kia's hand before snuggling up next to him in the blanket. Kia sight contentedly and stared into the fire.

_Maybe things aren't so bad after all._

Kia's eyes shot open. Outside the moon shone down on the forest and all was quiet. Kia blinked in surprise then sighed. He had not meant to fall asleep.

"Well look who's finally awake."

Kia looked down to see Selina stretched out next to him. She looked up at Kia and grinned.

"You laughed at me needing a nap, but you slept longer than I did."

Kia chuckled.

"I guess all that running around as a wolf was more wearing than I thought."

Selina nodded.

"Your body still isn't used to the energy it takes to be a wolf. You'll be less and less tired after the changes as time goes on."

Kia yawned and stretched his arms before leaning forward and poking the fire with a loose stick. The remaining embers crackled and fell apart. Kia sighed and leaned back.

"We're going to need some more firewood."

_This seems just like last time. However, I'm gonna make sure I'm prepared._

Kia stood up and groaned as several aching muscles made their presence known.

"I need to get some more wood. You want to come with me or stay?"

Selina slowly got to her feet.

"I have to come."

Kia raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Selina started walking towards the entrance.

"Come on, I'll explain while we're out."

Kia nodded and grabbed his gun and made sure he had his knife. Deciding to play it safe, Kia grabbed his pack and headed out after Selina.

"So why did you have to come with me?"

Kia had been walking around for a while with Selina trying to find decent firewood. Selina looked up at Kia then continued her search.

"Remember how we're bonded together and I'm your spirit guide."

Kia nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, the truth of the matter is that I'm dead."

Kia stopped and looked down at Selina in surprise. Selina nodded.

"Yeah, long story. Anyways, I can't stay physically present without you near me."

Kia tried to wrap his mind around the idea, but could not make it work.

"So, how are you here? I mean, am I just imagining you?"

Selina laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm real. Aniu gave me form and sustained my spirit. Now since I'm bonded to you, I have a physical body that's anchored in your mind. That's why I can't go too far from you. If I do, I dematerialize and go back inside your mind. And I don't want to go back there again. You're nice and all, but you're still human. Staying inside your head for too long would be uncomfortable for both of us."

Kia sighed and reached down to pick up another branch.

_Apparently, she's not relenting about the human thing. What happened to make her so bitter?_

As Kia stood up, he saw a log nearby with several broken arrows sticking out of it.

_Wait a minute. I know where we are. I use that log for target practice. We're just a short ways from the house._

Kia quickly straightened and looked over at Selina.

"I know where we are. My house is just a little further west."

Selina arched an eyebrow.

"Really? How do you know?"

Kia pointed to the log.

"I use that log all the time for target practice with a bow I got from my grandfather."

Selina nodded and started walking briskly west.

"Well let's go. The sooner we check on your mother, the sooner we can get on the trail for the Svell clan."

Kia turned away, afraid to meet Selina's gaze.

"Right, the mission."

As the trees thinned and the edge of the forest came into site, Kia's heart became heavier. He did not know how he could leave his mother, and maybe for a long time. He would just have to think of a way to placate Selina after they got to the house. As Kia left the trees and turned towards his house, all the color drained from his face and his mouth fell open in horror.

"Oh no."


	7. Chapter 6: Death

The Nine Paths Saga

Book 1

The Adventures of Kia: ICE & Wind

Chapter 6: Death

Previously on Adventures of Kia: Ice and Wind…

Kia has spent several days as a wolf learning from Selina about the ways of the wolf. Kia was not too far from his home when Anak and Zanek ambush the pair and attacked Selina. Zanak then tells Kia that they were sent to deliver a message and an offer to join with their leader rather than Aniu. Kia refused their offer and Anak and Zanek vanish with promises of retribution. Kia carried Selina to a cave where he cared for her. They both rested in the cave for the afternoon and into the evening. When they awoke, Kia and Selina went to go look for more firewood. Discovering where they were, Kia decided to head out for his house. What they found, however, shocked Kia to his core.

Kia couldn't process what he was seeing. This couldn't be real. Selina walked up next to Kia and stared in silence. Kia's house had been demolished. The only parts remaining were crumpled limply around the remains of the walls. The chimney was mostly intact due to the potbelly stove it was built around; the rest of the house was completely wasted. Suddenly Kia snapped out of his shock and ran towards the house.

"Mom! Mom can you hear me?"

Kia got to the house and started tearing through the wreckage heedless of nails or splinters.

_Maybe she wasn't here. Maybe she ran off._

Even as Kia thought these things, he saw an arm protruding from under a chunk of rubble. Kia rushed over and began frantically digging into the rubble. Soon he uncovered most of his mother's body. Kia's mother's body was covered in bruises and cuts. Her left leg appeared to be broken and she did not appear to be breathing. Kia knelt down next to his mother and leaned down to try to hear a heartbeat or a hint of breath. Nothing. Kia then felt on her neck for a pulse. Again nothing. Kia closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Selina walked up next to Kia and placed her head against Kia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't been injured…"

Kia stood up.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been here."

Kia looked over at Applegate.

"And it's their fault for being such prejudice bastards."

Kia looked down at his hands.

"But most of all, it's his fault. If he had been here, none of this would have happened."

Selina turned away and began sniffing around the edge of the house. Suddenly she stopped and growled.

"So they were here."

Kia turned to Selina.

"Who?"

Selina looked up at Kia.

"Those two black wolves."

Kia's eyes narrowed.

"They did this?"

Selina shook her head.

"They aren't strong enough to destroy a house. No, something else did this. Something powerful."

Kia glared at the ground.

"But who?"

Selina shrugged.

"I don't know."

Kia stood up, walked outside of the rubble, and looked towards Applegate. Kia clenched his fists and tried to fight back tears. What would he do now that he did not have a home or family? He didn't have anywhere to go. The only person he had left was Selina, and frankly, he wasn't too crazy about her yet. Kia turned to Selina walk up next to him.

"So what now?"

Kia scowled.

"I don't know. First we need to bury my mother."

Selina nodded and walked away. Kia walked over to where the shed had been and found the shovel intact. From there he went to his mother's old vegetable garden and began to dig a grave. The garden had always been Kia's mother's favorite place to spend an afternoon during the summer. It only seemed right that she be buried in the only place Kia had ever seen her happy. After several hours, Kia finally got the hole deep and wide enough for a grave. Next, he went into the house and found a pillow that was still intact and placed it at the head of the grave. Finally, Kia went to retrieve his mother's body. As he picked up his mom's body, something fell out of her hand. Deciding to leave it for the moment, Kia went ahead and gently laid his mother down in the grave. After Kia had filled in the grave, he stared at the mound for a long while. Selina came to stand next to Kia joined Kia in his vigil. After a long silence, Kia sighed.

"She was never happy after my father left. She would sit in his favorite chair for days on end staring at the ceiling."

Selina looked up at Kia.

"When did your father leave?"

Kia shrugged.

"He left when I was young, so I don't remember much about him. The only thing I know is that I hate him."

Kia turned and headed back into the house to see what his mother had been holding. Kia reached down and picked up the object. It was her favorite necklace. A black stone with white and blue veins wrapped in silver wire hung on a leather strap. Suddenly, the teeth rings on Kia's arm began to burn and glow along with the stone. Instantly, Kia dropped the necklace and the glow faded with the burning. Kia looked at the necklace with suspicion.

_What was that? Why does my mother have something like this?_

Selina came running up looking concerned.

"What was that? I felt something weird."

Then she saw the necklace.

"Whoa I didn't think there were any of those left."

Kia looked over at Selina.

"What do you mean? What is this necklace?"

Selina looked at Kia.

"You mean you don't know?"

Kia shook his head.

"They're called Dróttning Blód, or Blood of the Queen. The story goes that the being that shaped this land used her life's blood as energy. However, some of that blood was left unspent and crystallized beneath the earth. After many years, men discovered pieces of this stone in caves deep in the mountains. They crafted the stones into powerful magical amulets. However, the being that the stones came from did not like men using her power. So, she destroyed every town and settlement that had a stone and destroyed the stones as well. I have no idea how your mother got a hold of one."

Kia looked at Selina.

"So did this being destroy my house?"

Selina shook her head.

"This all happened many years ago, and the stone is still intact. So I don't think that she did."

Something else occurred to Kia.

"Could anyone use these amulets?"

Selina shook her head again.

"No, you have to have some skill in magic already. The stone only acts as a conductor and amplifier. This means…"

"My mother could already use magic," finished Kia.

He was not sure what that meant for him or his mother and right then he didn't care. Kia held up the necklace.

"So why didn't those wolves take this if it's so valuable?"

Selina shrugged.

"I don't know. It's possible your mother used the necklace to defend herself and went overboard."

Kia looked down at Selina.

"What are you saying?"

Selina sighed.

"It's possible that your mother killed herself in the process of trying to defend herself from the wolves."

Kia scowled.

"Don't say that. It can't be true."

Selina shrugged.

"I don't know. And it's likely that we'll never know."

Kia frowned.

"None of this makes any sense. Why would those wolves try to recruit me and then go try to kill my mother? And why didn't my mother tell me about any of this before?"

Selina nudged Kia.

"I don't know, but right now we've got other problems."

Kia looked up and saw a team of sled dogs coming their way.

"Crap."

_What are they doing out here? They've never cared about what happened to us before._

Kia turned to Selina.

"You need to hide. I'm pretty sure whoever they are, they aren't going to take kindly to a wolf."

Selina scowled.

"And where am I supposed to hide? I'm not going back inside your head."

Kia let out an exasperated sigh.

"You may have to."

Selina shook her head.

"Nope. Not gonna do it"

Kia rolled his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way."

By now, the musher had reached them and had gotten off the sled. Kia saw with surprise that the musher was a girl about his age. She had long black hair and a fair complexion with emerald green eyes.

_Wow. She's beautiful._

Selina made a loud coughing sound. The girl walked up to Kia and surveyed the wrecked house.

"Wow, so what happened here?"

Kia blinked several times before he found his voice.

"Uh…well, I don't know. I wasn't here when it happened. So why are you here?"

It was a stupid question, but the question was out of his mouth before Kia could stop himself. The girl just smiled.

"Some people heard something like an explosion coming from this direction. I work part time for the post office, so they sent me out here."

The girl held out a hand.

"I'm Luna, by the way."

Kia took the hand and shook it.

"I'm Kia."

Selina nudged against Kia's leg as she walked in front of him. Kia rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and this is Selina."

Luna looked down and smiled.

"Well hello there, what's your name?"

Selina snorted.

"I hate humans; they're always so condescending."

Kia inwardly flinched. He didn't need to have Selina mad for the rest of the day. Luna smirked.

"That sure is a long name. You must have a hard time saying it all at once."

Selina and Kia were so surprised that they could not think of anything to say. Finally, Kia found his voice again.

"You can understand her?"

Luna shrugged.

"Sure. Can't you?"

Kia nodded mutely.

"Well sure. But how can you understand Selina?"

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's her name. Well, I don't know how I can understand her or other dogs."

Selina growled.

"I am a wolf. Not some human slave animal."

Luna giggled and Selina growled again.

"Oh, I wasn't saying you were a dog. But, if I may ask, why are you with this human if you dislike humans so much?"

Selina scowled.

"It's complicated."

Kia sighed. He really didn't need to get into this right now. What he needed was a plan for his next step.

"So do ya'll have a place to stay tonight?"

Kia looked up. He hadn't really thought about that yet.

"Well, no. I just finished burying my mother, so I guess I don't have anything holding me up."

Luna's face grew sad.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Was your mother in the house when it collapsed?"

Kia nodded. Luna looked sadder than before.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your loss."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence while everyone stared at his or her feet. Then, Luna broke the silence.

"So, would you like a ride into town?"

Kia looked surprised and Selina scowled.

"You wouldn't mind?"

Luna shook her head.

"No, you both could ride on the sled. There's no mail, so there's plenty of room."

Kia looked down at Selina who shook her head vigorously, then looked back up at Luna.

"Give me just a second while I get some stuff from the house remains."

Luna nodded.

"Ok."

Kia walked over to where his room used to be and began rummaging through piles of rubble, grabbing anything of value. Selina walked up next to him and hissed into his ear.

"You're not seriously thinking of going with her are you?"

Kia looked over at Selina.

"Why not?"

Selina growled.

"Because we can't trust her. Besides, weren't you just saying that you hated that town because of how they treated your mother?"

Kia nodded.

"Yes I hate them, but that doesn't mean that we can't use them while they're convenient."

Selina considered this.

"So we get a warm place to sleep, some food, and then split?"

Kia nodded. Selina smiled slightly.

"I don't like the idea of going into town, but I'm all for using and abusing human hospitality."

Kia smiled.

"So we're agreed?"

Selina nodded.

"We are."

Kia managed to find his bow and arrows that his grandfather had given him and placed them inside his pack. He also found some money that his grandfather had given to him.

_I might need the money when we're in town._

After grabbing an extra blanket and his few clothes, Kia shouldered his pack and walked back to Luna.

"I'm ready."

Luna smiled.

"Alright, hop on and hold on tight."

Kia and Selina stepped onto the body of the sled and settled down into comfortable sitting positions. Luna stepped onto the back runners and grabbed the reins.

"Alright, mush."

The dogs took off in a flurry of snow and began the trip back to Applegate. Kia placed a hand over the pocket he had put his mother's necklace. Whatever happened, he wanted to have it with him to remind him of his loss here. Selina looked over at Kia.

"I hope you know what you're doing, or this could get ugly real quick."

Kia held onto the sled and nodded.

"So do I Selina, so do I."


End file.
